


Other Timeline

by Fleur_de_Jasmin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/pseuds/Fleur_de_Jasmin
Summary: Chat Blanc sat humming on the Montparnasse Tower in the dead silence as he has done everyday for the last couple of months.The quiet was interrupted by a groan. He knew who it was. "Welcome back, bug," he welcomed. She, of course, wasn’t his Ladybug. He have cataclysmed the Ladybug from his timeline. She isn’t there anymore. He still missed her warm hugs, soft voice, and the feeling of her hand in his. Even though this Ladybug who visited from time to time reminded him of his mistake, he was glad she was there."Hey, Chat," she returned his greeting, sitting beside him a frown on her face.He sighed. He knew that face.  "Again?""Yeah, again.."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Other Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly the Chat Blanc from canon (that's a understatement) but I hope you enjoy anyways. This piece is for Blanc week on Tumblr.

Chat Blanc sat humming on the Montparnasse Tower in the dead silence as he has done everyday for the last couple of months.  
  
  
The quiet was interrupted by a groan. He knew who it was. "Welcome back, bug," he welcomed. She, of course, wasn’t _his_ Ladybug. He have cataclysmed the Ladybug from his timeline. She isn’t there anymore. He still missed her warm hugs, soft voice, and the feeling of her hand in his. Even though this Ladybug who visited from time to time reminded him of his mistake, he was glad she was there.  
  
  
"Hey, Chat," she returned his greeting, sitting beside him a frown on her face.   
  
  
He sighed. He knew that face. "Again?"   
  
  
"Yeah, again.."   
  
  
He hummed in acknowledgment and went back to staring at the city he had destroyed. The Eiffel Tower wasn’t standing, water flooded the ground, and the moon was divided in two pieces.  
  
  
“Why do I always trigger the end of the world?” she asked, the frustration visible in her voice. “He always gets akumatized no matter how hard I try!”  
  
  
“Ask Bunnyx,” he answered. This was his answer to most of the questions she asked. Bunnyx and him aren’t on good terms. She never steps close to him and she makes sure Ladybug never leaves her eyesight whenever she is here to make sure he doesn’t try anything.  
  
  
She rolled her eyes as she always did when he said that. “And she tells me to ask _you_.” she shook her head. “At least you’re a constant in my life and you sometimes actually give me some good advice otherwise I would have punched you.”  
  
  
“I certainly am not disappearing any time soon,” he reassured. Even if she wasn’t his Ladybug, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to help her.  
  
  
“Good..that’s good.” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. They remained silent for a while before she started talking again. “What do I always do wrong that gets him akumatized? You’re him, you know what I have done wrong.” He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by her. “Don't you dare tell me to ask Bunnyx!”  
  
  
He chuckled, she knew him so well. “You have done nothing wrong, Marinette,” He answered instead.  
  
  
Unhappy with his answer she asked, “Then why does he get akumatized?”   
  
  
He sighed for a second time since she arrived. “It’s really complicated. Let’s just say it’s Hawkmoth’s fault.” He clenched his fist at the memory of the man that caused him to lose his everything. His world. His lady.  
  
  
“Every akuma is Hawkmoth’s fault. That’s common knowledge. What _actually_ got you akumatized?” She tried to keep her calm even if was frustrated about the entire situation. Now she knows how Chat feels when she is forced to keep him in the dark.  
  
  
He remained silent. He can't answer her and tell her the reason. She shouldn't know that Hawkmoth is his father, it isn't the right time. That left him wondering. When will be the right time? When he finds out at the last minute mid battle?  
  
  
His train of thought was interrupted when he heard her sniffle. He turned to look at her for the first time that day. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as she occasionally wiped at her eyes fiercely.  
  
  
"Bug,...it isn't your fault." Not knowing what to do, he hugged her.  
  
  
"Then how? Is..is it because I don't like you back?" Her voice broke. "You said our love did this to the world."  
  
  
"No, Mari, nothing of that sorts," he reassured her. “It’s just..” He hesitated. “Father is Hawkmoth,” He said, deciding that there is no right time for her or her timeline’s Chat Noir to know about this. Better sooner rather than later, right?  
  
  
He felt her body stiffen in his arms as gasped and looked up at him in surprise. “No way…”  
  
  
He shrugged. “I thought the same but now I know.”  
  
  
“Did he know you’re Chat Noir when he akumatized you?” She asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
  
“I am afraid so.”  
  
  
“That’s sick! You’re his son!” Her voice rose.  
  
  
“I know but that doesn’t stop him from akumatizing me. He wants to use my Miraculous  
  
and yours to bring mom back.” As much as he wants to take her Miraculous and use it to fix everything, he didn’t. The many months he spent thinking about it and the talks he had with her told him that it’s the wrong thing to do.  
  
  
“Oh, Chaton. I am sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say and he didn’t blame her.  
  
  
“It’s alright. You will fix everything like you always do, bugaboo.” He smiled gently.  
  
  
She whipped her head quickly to stare at him from where her head was laying on his chest, lips parted.  
  
  
Did he say something he wasn’t supposed to?  
  
  
Oh  
  
  
_Oh_  
  
  
“You haven’t talked to him in a while, have you? You missed him calling you nicknames?” He said rather than asked.   
  
  
Her cheeks flushed pink as she jolted out of his arms, he already missed her warmth. “Psh, what? No way! What nicknames even?”   
  
  
He chuckled, deciding to play along. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe ‘Bugaboo’, ‘M’lady’, ‘Princess’, or ‘Bugin-.” He was interrupted by her flustered shouts.  
  
  
“What?! I don’t recognize any of those! Keep dreaming!”   
  
  
“It’s okay, I will stop teasing.” He opened his arms in invitation which she accepted. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed in content.  
  
  
“You’re right,” She said after a while.  
  
  
“About what?”  
  
  
“I have been avoiding Chat. As much as it hurts him and me, I just didn’t know what to do. I always blamed myself for being the reason to get him akumatized but you explained some things and I don’t think it's all my fault. I still kind of blame myself,” She explained, looking at him hoping he would understand what she meant.  
  
  
“I understand that. I still blame myself for all this,” He gestured around them, “even if it’s not exactly my fault.”  
  
  
She sighed, “What do I do now? I know that Chat’s father is Hawkmoth but what do I exactly do with that information? Wait, if I found out who Hawkmoth is, I would figure out Chat’s identity! And I can't-”  
  
  
“Calm down, bug,” He told her gently before she can start panicking. “Maybe it’s time for both of you to know. There would never be a right time, you know.”  
  
  
“You think so?”  
  
  
He nodded and she rubbed her chin in thought.  
  
  
“A penny for your thoughts, bug?”  
  
  
She took a deep breath. “I think you’re right. I am going to panic about this and freak out when I go home but I think it’s the right thing to do.” She scrunched her nose in determination like she always does when she is trying to figure out her lucky charm. He thought it’s cute.  
  
  
“You know, I support you with whatever decision you make.”   
  
  
“I know. Thank you.” She smiled.  
  
  
He couldn’t help but smile back. She will fix everything and bring his lady back.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo if you didn't understand from my writing basically, Ladybug visits Chat Blanc from time to time. They talk and she asks questions (which he doesn't directly answer until today). They talked about her timeline's Chat Noir getting akumatized. Since these are two different time lines, his akumatization wasn't similar to canon. And Ladybug is time traveling to try and stop each one from happening which is just providing temporary solutions.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
